


Drarry - Write On Me

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post War, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, after war, drarry soulmates, soulmate Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "All this time, Harry, and it was you," Draco whispered.Harry paused. "I never believed it," he said, honestly. "But now I do, because it always felt so wrong, hating you."Now Draco looked up. His teary silver eyes met Harry's luminous green ones."I tried to hate you, Draco. But I couldn't do it."





	Drarry - Write On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of Soulmate AU's recently, so then I got inspired to write one myself. It's kind of cringey, but I can't help it.   
> I hope you like it.   
> The format might be a bit different, because I wrote this one on my laptop.   
> Please leave kudos and comments, I'd love to hear off you x   
> I really appreciate the support on these stories guys, so lets keep it going, right?   
> Hope you like it x

**_Harry's POV_ **

It was commonly known that people received their soulmate marks between their 15th and 18th birthday. 

Hermione and Ron got theirs when they were 15, like most people. 

Unlucky for me, I was a late bloomer. 

Damn. I sound like  girl who is waiting for her boobs and her period to show. I laughed at myself, imagining Madam Pomfrey telling me that I was "just a late bloomer, dear".  

Anyways, I was just lying in my bed in the dorm when I felt a sharp stinging pain on my wrist, but it was only momentarily. 

I ignored it, just thinking I'd knocked my wist earlier that day, and plus, it was too damn dark to see anyway. 

_**Draco's POV** _

Nobody sleeps much now. 

War Children. 

Depressed. 

Torn open by the horrors of war. 

You see all sort of things in the paper, thinking we're all fine, we're all heroes, thinking we aren't affected by it at all. 

'Brave Hogwarts Students Re-doing NEWTS' 

Brave my ass. We aren't brave, we're fucking traumatised. 

I was siting in the common room around midnight, only a small candle to light the gloomy room, when I got a sharp pain on my right wrist. I grabbed hold of it, biting my lip, and hugging it to my chest. 

"Mother Fucker," I whispered, shaking it loosely, and examining it. On the inside of my hand, scrawled neatly over the blue vein, a name appeared. 

I finally got my soulmark. 

Shit. 

_**Harry's POV** _

"Harry?" Hermione asked, grabbing my arm, everyone in the common room looked at us, like officers standing to attention.  "What is that?" 

I took it back, examining it closely. "It's...." I paused, thinking back to last night. "It' my soulmark."

"Well tell us what it says then mate," Ron said loudly, looking up. 

"I- uh-"

"'Mione, what's it say?" 

She leaned closer to me, and by now the whole Gryffindor house was involved, so I just tucked my jumper sleeve over the name. 

"Harry," she yelled, "Bloody tell me, you git." 

"It's Draco Malfoy," I whispered. 

_**Third Person** _

"Potter," Malfoy yelled harshly, standing at the foot of the Gryffindor table. "We need to talk." 

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and Ron, who smirked. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat back. 

Draco rolled his eyes, and grabbed Harry's arm. 

"Just come with me you bloody idiot." 

"Do we have a problem, gentlemen?" Ms McGonagall shouted over the chaos. 

The whole hall went silent. 

"No, Professor," Malfoy supplied curtly, "Me and Potter just need to catch up on a few things." 

"Like hell we do, Malfoy," he argued, struggling against Draco's grasp.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said knowingly, smiling at him. "I think it is best you go with Mr Malfoy." 

"Wha? Wha... but how do you... _what_  ?" 

The Headteacher grinned at a stunned Potter and Malfoy. 

"Go ahead boys. But no more fuss, you hear me?" 

 

Harry took a step back from Draco, staring him down. "Did you tell McGonagall?" he asked. 

"No," Draco replied, "I did not." 

"Hermione?" 

Draco threw his hands up in desperation, scowling at him, "Hell if I know Potter!! Ask her yourself you moron." 

Harry scowled at him, resisting the urge to punch him in the face, "Oh, fuck off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for this." 

Draco breathed in, blinking. "Can I see your wrist?" he said, softly. 

Harry showed him his left, bare wrist. 

"Your other one." 

"Draco, I really don't see the point in thi-" 

"Harry," Draco whispered softly, actually using Harry's allocated name. "Just show me your wrist." 

Reluctantly, Harry rolled up the sleeve on his robes, exposing the tanned skin with Draco's neat writing scrawled on his vein. 

"Now yours," Harry whispered, leaving his hand in the air. 

Draco layed his pale wrist next to Harry's. 

They both sucked in a surprised breath. This was actually real. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were soulmates. 

Harry chuckled dryly, "Draco, the universe hates us."

Draco grinned at him, pushing his shoulder lightly, "Hey, I'm not  _that_ bad." 

"I meant me. You have to deal with  _me,_ good luck, you're gonna need it," Harry joked, smiling as he saw Draco's face light up with another grin. Draco was so much more handsome when he smiled, his eyes crinkled in the corners, and looked more silver than dull grey, and his mouth twitched on one side. He was, quite frankly, adorable. 

"I don't understand it," Draco admitted. "I thought I hated you, but now I'm just confused." 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, we may need to work on that." 

"All this time, Harry, and it was you," Draco looked down, almost ashamed of himself. "It was always you." 

Harry paused. "I never believed it," he said, honestly. "But now I do, because it always felt so wrong, hating you."

Now Draco looked up. His teary silver eyes met Harry's luminous green ones. 

"I tried to hate you, Draco. But I couldn't do it."

Draco smiled, trying to suppress giggles, but tears still in his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, amusement colouring his voice, and his face lighting up in a characteristic grin. 

"Because it's you, Harry." 

"It's always been me." 


End file.
